


The things we do for love

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Prompt: "MY MOM KNITTED YOU A JUMPER" sq of course made by pressuredrightnow via tumblr





	

Regina looked at the red and green bulb of wrap paper that Emma was offering her in a somewhat nervous smile. Raising a single brow while trying to hide a smirk, the brunette hummed as Henry rose his eyes from the books he had received a few moments before as a Christmas presents “I’m happy you enjoy playing games Henry, but reading books is another passion you should cultivate”

“What is this dear?” She asked while picking the package. It was soft under her fingers and the wrap paper protested as she squeezed it between her hands, trying to get a feel of it. It definetely looked like clothing and for a moment she wondered when the blonde woman had had the time to convince herself to actually go shopping as allergic as she was to come closer to any clothes’ shop Regina herself would feel inclined to buy in.

“Is… Snow’s gift.” Emma replied, biting her lip nervously as she run her fingers down her mane. “She asked me to give it to you, told me she didn’t want to wait for later…”

Later meant the late dinner the Charmings had decided to hold for at least half of the town in their little and cramped apartment. An idea Regina hadn’t exactly been crazy with but had finally agreed to come after Emma had reminded her that that could mean an even later night alone if they managed to convince Henry to sleep on his grandparents’ house.

Frowning slightly Regina thought on the useful set of new ikea boxes she herself had bought for both David and Snow; the little space they seemed attached to live in needed more places of storage and it had seemed like the obvious present. However, now seeing what felt like a new jacket, she wondered if that wouldn’t be far too… impersonal.

_“Who would have thought that one day I was going to be nervous thinking about a Yule present for Snow White”_

The irony wasn’t lost on her and for a second she almost laughed at the thought. However, Emma, sensing her nervousness, shrugged and smiled warmly at her.

“Don’t worry, she already told me what it was. She is basically going to give the same present to all people she encounters. You know how she is picking on knitting, right?”

“Yes…” Regina replied, already the nervousness turning itself on dread; she had seen the patterns Snow had been eagerly creating with poor pieces of yarn. At their side Henry snorted, quickly hiding his face behind his books once Regina glanced at him.

“Well, she… uh…” Emma had also seen Regina’s sudden worry and her smile faltered for a second, the nervous glint back to her face. “She made a jumper for you, something about sharing the Holiday spirit”

During her time as a Queen Regina had battled against kingdoms and realms that whose rules and creatures would turn any strong man or woman into a crying puddle at her feet. She, however, felt utter terror clenching the mouth of her stomach when she ripped the wrapping paper to pieces in a very unlady-like fashion only to reveal the red and black monstrosity that was hidden underneath.

The jumper itself, she thought while inspecting it, the fabric hanging loose from her fingertips as Emma babbled something about how black was her color and red had always looked good on her while Henry cackled unbidden, wasn’t really that bad. It seemed that Snow had tried to create something close to her size and she had the feeling that it would look well enough on her frame. The worst thing of all though, wasn’t that but the motif Snow had knitted on it.

Knitted as if something had had a seizure while doing it a giant apple was displayed in the middle of the jumper’s chest. The left part of it sported a bump that Regina decided it must be the other woman’s try to create a bitten effect and at the top of the strange figure a single dot of green hung; working as what the former queen thought to be a leaf.

It was… interesting and Regina said so as she turned and sighed relieved as she saw that the back of the jumper was indeed free of any bump or form.

“I know it’s not exactly… pretty.” Emma replied, her left shoulder raising as she played with her hands, still seemingly nervous of Regina’s reaction. “But she insisted… she was delighted for this to be the first Christmas for us as a couple since… you know.”

The you know part had entailed a true love kiss, a very pissed pirate and Regina finally screaming what approximately all people in Storybrooke minus Emma already knew. That, however, was another story and Regina was still looking at the jumper that didn’t seem to be about to disappear any time soon.

“I think it’s very good.” Henry chimed in while grinning. “You should wear it for the dinner mom.”

“Don’t push it.” Regina growled but she already knew that she was going in fact be obliged to do something like that. It was probably the reason why Snow had asked Emma to give it to her before the actual dinner.

Who would know that Snow would be that kind of mother-in-law? Sighing and closing briefly her eyes Regina shook her head and faced the timid-looking Emma before giving her a soft kiss on her left cheek.

“The things I do for you.” She whispered to the blonde woman.

“You love me!” Emma replied back, grinning and circling her arms around her frame under the gagging effects of a suddenly flustered Henry.

“That’s true.” Regina replied chuckling softly. “That’s very very true.”


End file.
